The present invention relates in general to a boat dolly, and more particularly to a boat dolly for a small craft.
The Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,257, issued on Apr. 4, 1961, for Boat Carrier, discloses a boat carrier in which a wheel carrier supports the keel of a boat and in which adjustable cable members through hooks engage the opposite side member of the boat.
In the Maurice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,481, granted on July 22, 1986, for Portable Boat Dolly, there is disclosed a pair of transversely spaced wheel carriers which support the bottom wall of a boat. Cables with hooks extend from the wheel carriers, respectively, and engage the respective gunwales of the boat.
In the Abbott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,476, issued on Aug. 29, 1972, for Removable Dolly Wheel For Boat, there is disclosed a dolly for a boat with a wheel carrier for supporting the keel of the boat. A transverse telescopic beam extends from the wheel carrier. Chains with hooks grip the gunwales of the boat. The transverse length of the telescopic beam is adjustable.
The Lucker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,292, issued on Aug. 22, 1961, for Boat Jack, discloses a boat jack disposed at the forward end of the boat and a boat jack disposed at the aft end of the boat. The boat can be raised by the jacks and then rotated or rolled about its longitudinal axis to be supported on its side.
In the Tuggle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,933, issued on May 4, 1982, for Sailboat Carrier, there is disclosed a sailboat carrier in which transversely spaced wheels support transversely spaced V-shaped plates. The hulls of the sailboat seat o the V-shaped plates respectively. Straps and buckles extend respectively from the V-shaped plates to grip the upper portions of the hulls, respectively.
In the Palamara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,893, issued on Feb. 7, 1984, for Boat Trailer, there is disclosed a boat trailer with a transverse beam. Extending longitudinally from the transverse beam are parallel suspension springs. Carpeting is fixed to the distal end of each of the suspension springs. The boat is protected from damage by the carpeting.